His Singing Voice
by thatim-never-changingwhoiam
Summary: Someone's singing voice echos throughout the city every night, what happens when the voice is closer to Izaya?


Authors note: _Another first uke-Izaya fiction. No deep insight. _

_I heard Shizuo sing this - youtube[dot]com /XUWwjAD7txA or the title is " Tsugarukaikyou - Fuyugeshiki [Shizuo Heiwajima] " And really thought at the time how seductive and low it sounds- like a handsome ringing. And so- it lead to how Izaya may react to this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>A good low ringing formed deep through Izayas system- something bounding of beauty.. something he couldn't recognize but it happened every night.<br>The singing, those beautiful words of the guys voice it echoed through his system. He'd sit there for hours listening to the man sing, wondering who in the city sang like this.

* * *

><p>He sang for his heart content, he didn't care who heard him whatever they were doing. He just loved how the singing felt through his throat, how it echoed within the city.<p>

It made Shizuo feel alive.

* * *

><p>The next day, Izaya couldn't get the song out his mind. So currently he took himself through Ikebukuro, a skip within the beated walk highlighting his singing. Quite loud that everyone looked at him.. at his high-esh voice.<p>

He knew it didn't suit his voice, he needed the lower tone.

In anothers world, Shizuo was with Tom seeing Izaya about to shout "**IZZZAA-** what?"  
>He heard Izaya sing it. Sing his song... Izaya is smiling. <em>Singing it.. at the top of his lungs.. this a joke right?<em>  
>He had a rush of curiosity and anger going through him. His clenching fist latch onto Izaya.<br>"The hell louse? My song.. yer' singing my song.. are ya' takin' the piss or what? Because I believe 99% from 100%, you are!" 

**"Oi- Flea! Flea!"**

Izaya couldn't breathe neither even do anything. Shizu-chan could kill him! He was so job-smacked.  
>He tried hiding that expression though- "You? Shizu-chan. Sing. Sexily? Ahahahahah~! Ne, don't lie it's scary" He replied, mockingly brushing Shizuo off.<p>

And Shizuo was as bad as Izaya- but his grip got tighter on Izaya, dragging him to alley.  
>Pushing him against the wall harshly as he began singing his heart out. Everyone near the alley peering in, listening to the husky deep voice.<p>

Izaya couldn't contain himself, the pleasure of Shizuos voice ripped through him hard it left him dazed wanting Shizuo... _Wanting Shizuo? Hang on.. it was- was turning him on?_

"Ne, shizu-chan.. let-let go" he managed to cough out.  
>But Shizuo continued to sing deep within Izayas ear, knowing what it was doing to the smaller man. It interested him for some reason. To see this reaction from the flea.<p>

Izaya couldn't take it it was filling his head too much. The closer Shizuo got.. really didn't help. Every time he struggled, his strained erection pressed against Shizuos thigh. And the worse thing was he knew Shizuo knew he was hard. Ugh, it's driving him insane...

Shizuo came to the end of the song, but kept Izaya there. Pressing his hand onto the clothed member "aahh-" he heard him gasp down his ear, he'd be lying to himself if he didn't want Izaya. Izaya looked so fuckable, his eyes half lit- mouth open panting and a redness covering his face.

Izaya pushed his pride away mumbling "Shizuo, please". He thrusted himself into Shizuos hand, while licking the shell of his ear.  
>It made Shizuo gasp, pulling Izayas jeans down placing his hand down the tight boxers. (Pretending Izaya is a girl, he tried that way) Stroking from the base upwards, sliding a finger down the slit. He liked the reaction; Izaya arching his back scratching the wall making muffled moans into his hand.<p>

Shizuo did the most sexiest thing Izaya could ever want from anyone, he moaned in a low husky tone down his ear **"Izaya, let. me. fuck. you. right. now"**

In a instant, Izaya turned around dropped his boxers and pushed his ass up.  
>"Quickly!" Izaya moaned, with his head peeping round at Shizuo.<p>

Shizuo also dropped his pants in a instant, his strained erection smacking his stomach as it came out. Causing himself to groan. He grabbed the lube in his pocket_ (idek, myself)_ and rubbed it all over himself. Shizuo lined himself with his entrance, teasing him with the head. Getting grunts and wriggles in response.

In one go, Shizuo pushed himself deep within Izaya. Causing Izaya to throw his head back in pleasure. He felt so full, so complete yet it hurt for him.  
>He coughed out at the brute "Ne, Shizuo you're so bi-big" trying to hold back the moan.<p>

Shizuo took that as a sign, and pulled out to push back into that spot already. "AAAAH- SHIZU-CHAN" the smaller man underneath, wriggled arching his back nearly crying.  
>He angled himself, to clash into that spot every hit echoing the alley with his balls slapping against. pants and very loud grunts. He flipped Izaya over to see the face of when that spot was hit.<p>

Izaya was just a bundle of mess whenever it was hit, his eyes were spot open with tears falling down and he got redder each time (if that was possible). Crying out the brutes name with every hit "Fuuccc- that's it shizu-chan!"

It was getting too much for Shizuo he was holding his orgasm back for as long as he could- he loved this tightness. But felt Izaya clench around him more, feeling he was close too.

He began pumping the neglected member for a few strokes, making Izayas whole body tingle throughout as the load spurted out all over his body/hair and even face.  
>That put Shizuo off the edge- bucking his pace more inside Izaya. The groans becoming louder due from the approaching orgasm.<p>

His legs gave away, making them both fall to the floor into panting mess. They laid there together, closely. Afterward they got dressed at the same.  
>"My place is bigger and closer. Come for a shower shizu-chhaaaan~" he sang, in a refreshed mood.<br>Sighing, Shizuo just nodded in agreement.


End file.
